


A second melody

by touchofbeige



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, break up back together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchofbeige/pseuds/touchofbeige
Summary: Chanyeol couldn't fight the attraction he has for the little girl he found. Not knowing that the reason was because she's Baekhyun's daughter. The lover Chanyeol left when he chose his inheritance over him. And he's singing at another wedding in the same hotel where Chanyeol's sister was having hers.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> reposting this [ tweetfic ](https://twitter.com/touchofbeige/status/1051615584108994560?s=19) since its almost done

“Shit. I need to hurry up. Yoora noona is definitely going to kill me.” Chanyeol runs, while simultaneously trying to properly wear his suit. It’s his fault for going out to party last night when he could’ve slept early and prepared for his noona’s wedding.

But somehow, since his plane from the United States landed on Korean soil, he felt nothing but emptiness; and the sadness threatened to take control of his entire being. Chanyeol had no choice but to get his ass to the nearest bar to drink and dance the night away to escape, because that’s what he’s good at.

The memories which he thought he had forgotten and buried in the deepest part of his being suddenly came back up to haunt him, to remind him of how wrong his decision three years ago was.

He couldn’t help it. A man like him, raised in the comforts of fame and fortune, only for it to be stripped away suddenly because of the man he decided to love. The spoiled boy inside himself decided it was time to end the folly and embrace his inheritance even if it meant breaking up with the man who was the only one who was able to make him feel genuine happiness.

So there he was last night, drinking to forget because being in Korean soil just rapidly brought his name, his face, his voice, his smile, his everything back to the forefront of his memories and he just couldn’t take it. A moment longer of Chanyeol seeing Baekhyun’s face in his mind would send him running to him, to beg for forgiveness and to take him back. But that’s wrong because he’s just started to take full rein of their company in the US. Soon, he would be taking over the entire group of Park industries. Maybe then, free from the influence of his parents, he could look for Baekhyun again; but not this time, not yet.

So he drank and drank until he couldn’t even remember his own name and the reason for his existence. Now here Chanyeol was, running late and smelling of alcohol despite the numerous showers he’d already taken, expecting the wrath of his sister that was sure to come his way. But he couldn’t bring himself to care. This wedding was just another business deal his parents forged anyway.

Even so, he hurried to the wedding hall assigned to his sister’s wedding. The hotel was huge, owned by his sister’s groom, so it wasn’t a surprise that other events would be happening at the same time. What was a surprise, however, was the crying child Chanyeol happened upon.

Chanyeol couldn’t help it. He just had to turn around and follow the sniffles and cries for “appa” as if the world’s magnetic center rearranged and pulled him towards the incessant cries. Chanyeol loves kids, but he usually would just turn his back on situations like these, knowing that they would be found soon. This time was just different and he couldn’t explain why.

“Hey.” Chanyeol approached the crying girl seated by the emergency staircase. She looked up and Chanyeol felt like crying himself. He sat down beside the cute girl and tried to console her. “What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

Chanyeol tried to soften his raspy voice, but it still came out loud and echoing inside the place. This sent the girl into crying some more, “Appa said not to talk to strangers! Go away mister!” And then she cried more and more.

Chanyeol panicked, not knowing how to handle kids, but still he tried to remember how Baekhyun used to calm down his rowdy nephews when they had to babysit them. “Shhh, little girl. It’s alright, I won’t hurt you. I’m here to help.” He smiled with his wide twitching smile that he hoped won’t cause another round of tears from the girl.

“You look weird mister,” she said. Chanyeol felt like laughing at the comment and was very glad his weirdness calmed her down, sort of. “I’m not here to hurt you. Will you tell this weird mister why you’re crying?”

“A-app-pa.” Sniff, and then tears building up again in her somewhat familiar droopy eyes. “I lost appa.”

“I’m sure you didn’t lose him. Do you want me to help you look for him?” Chanyeol smiled at the little girl who smiled back. A perfect square shaped smile that sent his heart into another overdrive. It must be his imagination, but the little girl was starting to look so much like Baekhyun as the seconds pass by.

Was he still drunk? Because he knew it was impossible for Baekhyun to be the father of this beautiful little girl… unless…

“Mister!” Chanyeol blinked and saw the girl now frowning at him. It was because he stopped from wiping the tears from her face in the midst of his epiphany, he chuckled in apology. “I’m sorry. There, no more tears from the little girl.”

Chanyeol offered his hand to the little girl but she declined. “Carry me. I want to see what it’s like up there.” Chanyeol frowned and burst out laughing again. “Sure. Here, come on up.”

“Woaaaah,” the child cutely exclaimed when Chanyeol had her already secured in his arms. She was so excited. Chanyeol felt like he’s an amusement park ride, but he’s okay with it. The smile he’s being given was worth it.

“Look at how excited you are. Haven’t been carried by a tall person before?”

“Nope. You’re the first giant I’ve seen! Appa is small so I can’t see this high when he carries me.” Chanyeol was definitely amused. Toddlers and their unstoppable comments and opinions. “I’m going to tell your appa you said that.”

“No! Ajussi! Appa will feel sad if you tell him. Please don’t tell him!” Chanyeol shook his head, pretending to not hear her cries. She really was the cutest. If he had a child, he wished they were going to be as cute as…

“What’s your name little angel? I forgot to ask earlier.”

“Hmm, why should I tell you?” she pretended to be thinking, even putting her index finger on her forehead. Cute, Chanyeol thought. “Give me 5 reasons, ajussi.” She even held up her hand and showed him the number 5. Chanyeol seriously felt like melting at the cuteness.

“One, because I am helping you find your appa.”

She nodded, accepting his answer. Chanyeol was beyond amused now. He’s even wishing he could just run away with the little girl.

“Two, because I carried you and let you see from up high.”

Another nod. “Okay, since this is fun, that could be two reasons!”

Chanyeol grinned. “Thank you for being considerate, little girl.” And they both giggled. “Okay, number 4 ajussi.”

“Hmm. Because I’m handsome?” he said, unable to come up with another reason.

The child then looked at Chanyeol seriously. So serious that Chanyeol felt himself get self-conscious. “Why? Is there something on my face?”

“Okay! I accept the fourth reason even if ajussi’s ears are like an elf. An elf prince. Ajussi you are an elf prince, aren’t you?”

Chanyeol’s mind completely forgot about the reason why he’s in the hotel now. All he could think of was how cute the girl in his arms were. “You’re right. Does that mean I don’t have to give reason number 5?”

She smiled cheekily and shook her head as an answer. “Nope you have to give five! That’s the rule.” She held up her five fingers again before crossing her arms on her chest. She looked so cute even when she’s trying to be angry at him.

Before he could think of another answer, they both heard a cry and a shout from behind them. “Byun Choon hee!” And Chanyeol swore he knew that voice. Knew it even in his dreams.

“Appa!” Choon hee, as the girl was called, cried out at the man behind them. Chanyeol knew he should turn around, but he’s scared and nervous, and he felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest.

“I’m sorry baby, are you hurt?” And it’s him. It’s really him. Even if he’s huffing and out of breath, Chanyeol could recognize him anywhere.

“No, appa.” Chanyeol could feel him walking towards them. Nearer and nearer.

“Thank you so much mister.” Baekhyun’s voice was now behind him. He doesn’t have any other choice but to turn around.

The moment their eyes met, it was as if the world stopped turning and there was no one else in there but him, Baekhyun, and the little girl in his arms. 

“Baekhyun,” he breathed out.

“C-Chanyeol?” Baekhyun felt like fainting.


	2. Part II.

“Oof!” Choon hee made a sound as the little white dress made it through her head. Baekhyun chuckled at his adorable daughter because she has always looked so cute, and today was not an exception. “Are you ready, baby? Uncle Sehun and Uncle Jongin are going to get married today, you know that right?”

Choon hee nodded as she wiggled on her father’s bed as Baekhyun gave her her favorite candy because she was so cooperative and didn’t give her father a hard time dressing her up for the occasion. Then he planted a kiss on his daughter’s forehead and Choon hee giggled at him in response. She’d always loved it when his father dotes on her, which happens to be most of the time.

“I love you,” Baekhyun couldn’t help but coo at her daughter, still in awe despite the three years that passed from when she came out from him. 

“I lowve youw toow,” Choon hee tried to answer back despite being busy chewing on her candy and that made Baekhyun laugh some more. She was seriously adorable that Baekhyun couldn't help but spend some more minutes just staring at her. 

After checking his watch and finding that they didn’t have much time left before the ceremony, he excused himself from his child. “I’m just going to change, okay? Stay on the bed for appa.”

As Choon hee cutely nodded, still busy with her gummy bears, Baekhyun stood up and started to change into his outfit for the event. It was just a simple grey shirt topped with a black blazer and partnered with black slacks. He was also going to use just a little bit of makeup to complete his simple yet sophisticated look. He still looked handsome though, with his newly dyed brown hair styled down.

As Baekhyun was checking his reflection on the mirror, he ended up watching his daughter who was now enjoying one of her nursery story books that she probably took from the bedside table. 

One can really see how much Baekhyun loved his Choon hee. There was no doubt about it because Baekhyun fought everything just to have her in his arms.

Choon hee whose name meant spring was named assuch because she brought spring and new life to Baekhyun. She was the one who saved Baekhyun from the sadness when Chanyeol left him and broke all the promises he gave Baekhyun all for his family’s inheritance.

He should’ve seen it coming. An ordinary man like him who sings at weddings and tutors kids on music, can’t be with a man as rich and spoiled like Chanyeol. But for a while, they defied the odds. The love Chanyeol made Baekhyun feel was enough to appease all the worries the latter had about their pair up.

But Chanyeol made him believe in love. Made him believe in them.m; that they can make it and break all the stereotypes on their kind of relationship. Made Baekhyun believe that it was them against the world and that no one will ever break them apart. And it was so until money got involved.

They met at a wedding where Baekhyun was also the wedding singer and Chanyeol was one of the guests who got enchanted over Baekhyun’s voice. Baekhyun was then a struggling college student, trying to fund his education by taking singing gigs like these while Chanyeol was the spoiled brat that he already was, although he was already working for their company by then. It was an ordinary day for Baekhyun, he practiced for the romantic songs he was going to sing and enjoyed the party for a little too, not knowing that drastic changes to his life would happen after.

Even if it wasn’t the first time he was doing this, he still was awestruck at how two people could be in love with each other that they would choose to be with them for the rest of their lives. For Baekhyun was an aromantic and a skeptic. He didn’t believe in love, not when he had bills and loans to pay. 

So it was a wonder why, when Chanyeol sat down beside him after his set and asked for his name, that he willingly gave it to him. Something about the eye twitching smile that Chanyeol gave Baekhyun made him lower his guard and the walls around his heart. Maybe this man was worth letting in on his life, he thought then.

And it was like that for a while. They shared years of bliss and happiness even if they belonged to different parts of society. Chanyeol belonged to the rich and the famous while he was only a poor boy. But he loved Chanyeol, and he thought Chanyeol loved him too.

 

He thought Chanyeol would love the fruit of their relationship too.

 

It was on their second anniversary that Baekhyun was supposed to tell Chanyeol about how he was expecting their first child. He had the sonogram hidden in his wallet for he had a check up earlier. It was unexpected. Baekhyun never thought that the nausea he kept on feeling for the past weeks would mean that he was expecting.

He even delayed going to the doctor to check what was wrong with him, thinking it was just a bug on his stomach. It was due to Chanyeol’s pouting face that he conceded and agreed to go. Baekhyun was now holding the result of his examination and he couldn’t wait to tell Chanyeol.

Baekhyun had prepared a simple dinner celebration for their anniversary in his tiny and quaint apartment, even asking Kyungsoo for help in cooking the kimchi spaghetti he’s come to crave. It was all set up completely to welcome Chanyeol who had just finished taking his exams and the new addition to their family.

It was warm, lovely, and full of excitement. Baekhyun kept on stroking his still flat stomach already, feeling the connection with his unborn child. “Hey baby, I’m sorry appa couldn’t do much to welcome you, but I hope you like this.” He giggled because he doesn’t even know if their baby could hear him now. This was making him all giddy and excited. He’s excited to see Chanyeol’s happy face; his eyes slowly lighting up in happiness and excitement, his smile slowly growing from his lips until his eyes twitch too, and the hug he would give Baekhyun like he always does.

Baekhyun knew Chanyeol would reassure him and erase all his insecurities. Because Chanyeol would. Because Chanyeol loved him more than anything in this world, and he’s sure he’ll love their baby as much too.

“I’m sure daddy is going to be excited and happy to meet you, baby. I can’t wait to really carry you and feel you in my arms,” he whispered to the empty apartment, happiness emanating from his being.

The door to his apartment opened and Baekhyun stood up to give Chanyeol his hug. “Welcome home, babe.” Baekhyun was still happy then, until Chanyeol didn’t accept his hug and turned his head to the other direction before Baekhyun could peck his cheek.

Confused, Baekhyun asked, “Babe, what’s wrong?” Uncertainty and the start of an anxiousness he couldn’t explain.

“Baekhyun, we need to talk.” No baby, no love, no sweetheart. Just Baekhyun.

The other could only nod and say, “Yeah, I have something to tell you too. Let’s talk it out over dinner?” Baekhyun smiled at Chanyeol, the same smile full of love and adoration for the taller. Chanyeol flinched when he saw that, which Baekhyun saw, while still avoiding his eyes; Chanyeol nodded.

Baekhyun entered the kitchen first and he saw how Chanyeol’s eyes widened and realization hit him. Baekhyun understood if he forgot about their anniversary though, because he knew how busy the younger was with his exams, having finished his earlier.

“I prepared something, Yeol,” Baekhyun said shyly. “Happy anniversary.”

Chanyeol sat down, eyes downcast and after taking a deep breathe, met Baekhyun’s eyes and said. “Let’s break up… Baekhyun.”

“W-what?”

Baekhyun couldn’t breathe. He can’t believe what he heard Chanyeol say. Chanyeol, who always told him it’s going to be him and Baekhyun for the rest of their lives, was saying they’re over?

“Quit joking, Chanyeol. It’s not even funny.”

“Because I’m not joking, Baekhyun. My parents made me realize that this relationship is not worth choosing over my inheritance as a Park.”

Baekhyun’s eyes were now starting to water. His chest felt hurt. Was this how heartbreak was supposed to feel? The walls he’s put up around him and his heart protected him from feeling this way, and now, this. His hands were shaking as he roughly wiped the tears that were falling uncontrollably.

“And then what, Chanyeol? You’re choosing your inheritance over me? Over us?” Baekhyun snapped at him. “Huh, Chanyeol is that so?”

Chanyeol wouldn’t meet his eyes, full of shame because of what he just did. “Baekhyun, please. Please understand.”

The taller tried to reach out to Baekhyun but he pushed his hands away. “Get out.”

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol’s sad, imploring voice called out to him.

“Get out. Get out of my sight.”

The moment Baekhyun heard the door close, he broke down. He cried so hard he could barely breathe. He was clutching his stomach and their supposed future together that was all gone now. He was crying for his baby, for his heart, and for the love he has for Chanyeol.

 

He didn’t hear from Chanyeol again. He just hoped he never got to see him again in this lifetime because the hurt he caused him was just too much.

 

It took him months before he could recover. He told Sehun and Jongin everything and his two best friends helped him. They took turns accompanying him to the doctor and made sure he always ate on time and drank his prenatal vitamins. That’s why he’s so thankful and lucky that he had the two in his life. Without them, he might have lost his Choon hee too.

The day Choon hee arrived was the day a new spring dawned upon Baekhyun. He loved her so much, and so he’s searching panicky around the hotel for her.

After his performance at the wedding, he could’t find her from where he left her. Jongdae said he just went to the comfort room and when he came back, Choon hee was already missing. He looked through all the rooms in the second floor of the hotel where the wedding was held, but still no sign of her.

Baekhyun was already nervous and on the verge of tears. He’s sure his baby was also crying, not used to big places like these without her father by her side. “Choon hee baby, where are you…”

Baekhyun tried his luck at the first floor, maybe the other had gotten lost while playing around. He used the elevator and when he was on the ground floor, he immediately went to the lobby receptionists to ask. When they answered him on the negative, he was all ready to call the police to help him look for his baby.

Baekhyun was already wiping his tears when, on his peripheral vision, he saw a man holding a girl. He looked towards them and found her. He was focused on his daughter that he didn’t manage to recognize the physical characteristics of the man carrying her.

“Byun Choon hee!” he called out. He missed the way the man froze after hearing his voice. Choon hee turned and called him back. “Appa!”

Baekhyun saw remnants of tears on her face and immediately worried. Even if he was still huffing from all the running, he asked. “I’m sorry baby, are you hurt?”

He only felt relief when she answered, “No, appa.”

He was so grateful towards the man that helped her daughter, “Thank you so much, mister.”

This time the man turned around and Baekhyun saw someone he never thought he would ever see again.

“Baekhyun,” his deep voice called out to him. The way he pronounced his name woke up memories he never wanted to be reminded of again.

“C-Chanyeol?” Baekhyun felt like fainting because the man carrying his daughter right now was her other father. And he never imagined, never wanted their paths to cross, ever again.


	3. Part III.

Baekhyun was frozen and he felt like fainting at the sight before him. He never thought he’d see that face and hear that voice again. They did run in different social circles: Chanyeol was part of the upper echelons of society while he was just an ordinary citizen. His friends were just able to save up enough money to afford this expensive hotel for their wedding. Otherwise, this meeting wouldn’t have been possible at all.

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked again. “What are you doing here?” Baekhyun scoffed. Of course, did he think Baekhyun had no right to even step foot in a luxurious place like this. Chanyeol’s eyes were confused and asking him some questions. Questions he would never answer, whatever happens.

He steeled himself to be proper. After all, the man was holding his daughter and was probably the one who helped her. “T-thank you for helping Choon hee, I’ll take her off your hands now.”

Chanyeol frowned, and deep inside Baekhyun thought how handsome he still managed to look when he does that. “Is she your daughter?” Baekhyun ignored that question in order to offer his arms to Choon hee who happily reached for him too.

Until Chanyeol tightened her hold on him and gave them some distance. “What are you doing?” Baekhyun was shocked, which was slowly turning into anger. How dare he deny his daughter from him?

“Give her to me, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun was gritting his teeth, so close to punching Chanyeol. If only he wasn’t holding his daughter, he would have certainly done so. Thank goodness the place was deserted since everyone was upstairs for the celebrations they were there for, and not a soul was around them.

“Answer my questions first. Is she your daughter? How old is she?” Chanyeol needed to know the answer because the thudding of his heart and the sudden want to be with the little girl was making him think of possibilities. Possibilities that would make him regret everything he did all the more.

“She’s mine and that’s none of your business,” Baekhyun snapped, he stepped on Chanyeol’s toes hard that the taller gasped in pain before Baekhyun forcibly but carefully took Choon hee from Chanyeol’s slackened hold, the precious little girl being oblivious to the tension between the two adults.

Choon hee for her part was still behaved. Being three does not make her understand everything, but she was wondering why her father didn’t like the mister that helped her. After all, she did like him too. It was like being with his appa, she felt comforted by his presence. 

“Appa?” she mumbled. Baekhyun was still glaring at a pained Chanyeol.   
Baekhyun still had some mean and painful moves courtesy of his hapkido training when he was a kid, but he softened at that one call to him. Chanyeol watched in awe as it happened. Baekhyun really was made to be a father with how he immediately heeded his child’s call and gave her all his attention. “Yes, baby? Are you hurt anywhere?” Baekhyun carefully checked her daughter for any wounds or scratches.

“Don’t worry, she’s completely fine.” Chanyeol felt like he was intruding into something he wasn’t allowed to witness but Baekhyun needed to know there was nothing to worry about. He took care of Choon hee to the best of his abilities. “I made sure she was fine earlier.”

Baekhyun turned to him again, giving him the stink eye but nevertheless said, “Thank you, Chanyeol, for taking care of my daughter.” Robotic, emotionless, and straight to the point. He shrugged in response. “It wasn’t a big deal. I enjoyed her company. She’s a wonderful kid, Baekhyun.”

The wedding singer nodded, acknowledging the compliment for her daughter. “Where did you find her?”

“By the exit staircase, I heard her crying out for her appa.”

That statement made Baekhyun’s eyes soften. His baby was calling out to him and he wasn’t there to help her. He kissed Choon hee’s head that’s now snuggled on his neck, the kid slowly falling asleep. She must have been tired from all the events that happened and being with her father calmed her down.

“I-” Baekhyun was speechless. “Thank you for helping her. It was her first time to be separated from me, I’ll make sure it never happens again.” With that, Baekhyun turned to go back to the wedding hall when he felt a hand stopping him.

“Wait, Baekhyun. You haven’t answered me yet. Whose child is she? Is she mine?”

Baekhyun steeled himself and looked back to Chanyeol. The latter flinched when he saw the look of pure hatred and animosity reflected on those orbs he loved so much before. “No. Choon hee is mine and mine only. Never show yourself to me and her again, Park. I’m thankful you helped us this time, but stay away.”

Chanyeol deserved that kind of treatment but he couldn’t help but feel hurt at the coldness. The possibility of Choon hee being his daughter also wouldn’t get out of his mind. As he performed his duties as a brother to the bride, his mind was still filled with questions. If he was the father of Choon hee, that meant he left Baekhyun while he was pregnant. He left him all alone to face that, and Chanyeol wouldn’t forgive himself for that. He wouldn’t forgive himself and his family for making him do what he had to do.

 

He’ll make sure to find out the truth and correct the mistakes he had done.

 

 

Baekhyun carefully laid out a sleeping Choon hee on his bed. Because of what happened tonight, he opted to sleep with his baby, a feeling of nervousness suddenly overcoming him. What if Chanyeol confirmed that Choon hee really was his daughter and take her away from him? Baekhyun wouldn’t be able to take that and he knows Chanyeol has the capability to do so.

Chanyeol already took so much from him before when he broke his heart into a million pieces that it was impossible for him to trust anyone else with his heart ever again. He couldn’t just take away the only one that was able to make him whole and sane again.

Baekhyun’s tears were falling as he stroked Choon hee’s hair. “I love you so much baby. I’m gonna protect you and fight for you if ever he attempts to take you away from me. You’re my child and I can’t take it if you’re taken from me.”


	4. Part IV.

That encounter with Baekhyun had messed up with Chanyeol and his mind. He needed to know if Choon hee was his daughter, needed a confirmation of his suspicions to explain the undeniable pull the girl had on him. But what would he do if it was true? That he really was the father of such a wonderful child and he wasn’t there to be with Baekhyun through it?

What would even change?

He’s paced a million times now in his scarcely filled penthouse apartment, trying to find the answer; trying to reason with himself about what he was about to do. He looked around his expensive and luxurious apartment, a gift from his parents when he accepted their offer and went to the US to continue his studies there and take over the business after. He just felt as empty as he'd always been.

His apartment was empty because it wasn’t his home. He’d been lonely for three years now, and maybe it was time to get his home back. The cogs were already turning in his brain, and his plan was in motion. If Baekhyun would take him back, then his parents couldn’t touch them anymore.

 

In his desperation, he asked his new brother-in-law to get him the number of Sehun from their hotel records, knowing he’s Chanyeol’s best shot at talking to Baekhyun. It was a breach of privacy but he knew Sehun, and hopefully he wouldn’t mind it especially if it involved him coming back to their lives even after he promised he won’t show himself to Baekhyun again.

It’s been a week and Chanyeol had just cancelled his flight back to the US for this, so he dials Sehun’s number and hopes that he would agree to set up a meeting between him and Baekhyun.

 

“Sehun. It’s me.” The person from the other side of the line was silent already, recognizing him just from his voice. “Chanyeol hyung? How did you get my number? Are you back?”

 

“Yes. I am. I need a favor. A big one.” A favor Chanyeol was desperate for, he would beg through this phone call if that’s what he needs to do. “I need to talk to Baekhyun. Please.”

 

“Why? You don’t have anything to talk about, hyung. Why are you even back? You promised three years ago, remember?”

 

“It’s a long story, just please. Sehun, please. Just this one time.”

 

“Hyung, just… let’s not do this. Baekhyun hyung is doing well on his own, he’s finally okay. Please just let him be.”

 

Chanyeol sighed, already hurting in his heart. “Sehun, I saw Baekhyun during the day of your wedding, and I-I saw Choon Hee, and we… we just need to talk. One last time.” Once he said that, he could feel the tension from the other side of the line.

“Just let me talk to him one on one.”

 

Sehun was silent for a few more minutes but Chanyeol could hear him thinking before agreeing. “Fi-fine, hyung. I’ll see what I can do.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Chanyeol was absentmindedly watching the city of Seoul as its citizens went about their lives from the window of his apartment after the call. He was still drinking his brandy and laughing like crazy with tears on his eyes. God, what did he just do?

He watched the city lights, the car horns that couldn't reach him because of how high he was up the building, all signs of how high he was in the echelons of society; and all of these didn’t matter.

As his grip on his glass got tighter, all he could think about was the regret engulfing his entire being now.

 

“How have you been, son? Three years of no contact whatsoever with your mother, what kind of child does that?” 

Chanyeol smirked at her as his answer. Same old pretender, his mom was good at playing this game. “I didn’t know we were supposed to pretend to be a happy mother and son today. I didn’t get the memo mom, or should I call you Madam Chairman?”

Mrs. Park smirked in return, taking her wine glass and sipping her drink. Majestic and sophisticated, all fitting for the chairman of the biggest conglomerate in South Korea. “Where did you get all this courage? America did you good?” 

“Yes, it actually did mother.” Chanyeol took a bite of his breakfast, meeting his mother’s eyes straight. Gone were the days that he would cower under her gaze. Not anymore. He took his time chewing his food, knowing it’s slowly pissing her off. Nobody brushed off the Madam Park even her own children. Especially her own children.

Chanyeol’s mother laughed in amusement, giving up and trying to rein in her anger at the new confidence her son was showing her. “Well, I’m glad you are okay. And that the branch in the US is thriving under your control. Sooner or later if you prove yourself worthy, I might hand this all over to you.”

“Can’t wait for that day to come,” he answered back. The two of them continued eating their breakfast, a cold atmosphere surrounding them. No warmth, no love, no affections, just like how it had always been at the Park mansion.

Mrs. Park cleared her throat and Chanyeol put down his fork, drank his water, and waited for it. He knew something was coming for his mother to ask him to have breakfast with her. “Okay, what is it? Don’t beat around the bush, mom. We both know how busy you are running your empire.”

Mrs. Park wiped her mouth and smiled at her son. She opened her mouth and went straight to the point. No more dilly dallying. “You’re going to get married soon.”

Chanyeol wished he could say he was surprised, but he knew he was going to be next after his sister was married off for a business venture. He may have agreed to whatever his mother told him three years ago, but not this time. This time, he would stand his ground and say no.

 

“No. Not again, mom. You ruined my life once, and I won’t let you ruin it again.”

“That’s hardly ruining your life. In fact, I made it better. You’re better off without that wedding singer you called your boyfriend, what could he even do for you?”

“Happy. He made me happy, and you ruined it three years ago when you made me choose. When you made me pick a choice between being with him or taking away his future.” Chanyeol was shouting and he didn’t care. After that, he stood up and walked out of the big, cold mansion he never called his home.

Home was with Baekhyun, and he wants it back.

 

Three years ago

 

“M-Mother, I didn’t know you were back…” Chanyeol took the seat in front of his mom hesitantly. His mother was currently smoking her favorite cigarette and eyeing him, not even saying a hello to the son she didn’t see for almost a year. She was eyeing him coldly, not an ounce of love for him - for her own son.

“Of course you wouldn’t know, son. This was a surprise.” A pause, another drag from her cigarette, before continuing. “How is your last year of school, Chanyeol?”

Mrs. Park smiled and Chanyeol knew she wasn’t really asking about school, and that he was in trouble. Big, big trouble. She wouldn’t get the reputation she had in the business world if she wasn't as ruthless as she was.

“It’s doing great. Yeah, it’s great,” he stuttered. Chanyeol reached for the glass of water and took a deep gulp from it. He’s scared, like he always was when it comes to meeting his mother. “I just finished my exams earlier.”

He finished it earlier than the rest of his classmates just so he could go home earlier and prepare a little surprise for Baekhyun since it’s their second anniversary. Two years full of bliss, and he has a tiny velvet box that he wished Baekhyun would accept. Its weight was heavy on his pocket despite of how small it was. He was focused on it until his mother called him and asked him to meet up, which brought him here, confused as to why.

His mother called for her secretary with a flick of her finger and in turn, he handed a manila envelope to her. Mrs. Park took out the contents of the envelope, put it on the table, and slid it over to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol reached for it, and his world stopped. He could hear his blood rushing to his head, and his heart’s rapid beating. No way. “W-What does this mean? Why do you have a picture of him?”

“Byun Baekhyun,” his mother drawled, “Music major, not of any particular prominent family, works part time as a music tutor and a wedding singer.”

“What are you doing? Why do you know so- You can’t touch him!” Chanyeol shouted and slammed his hand on the table, attracting the attention of everyone in the restaurant.

“Sit down, Chanyeol. No need to get so worked up. We can always make a deal,” she smiled, a cold calculating and businesslike smile. “If you don’t want to ruin your boyfriend’s future.”

“Don’t you dare…” Chanyeol warned, but his mother only laughed at his face.

“Or what, Chanyeol? What could you do against me?”

Chanyeol shut up. He doesn’t know what he could do against his powerful mother. His fists were clenched tightly on the table, wishing that this was all just a bad dream and he’ll wake up to Baekhyun snuggled close to him. But alas, it was not so when his mother stood up and had the last word.

“Break up with him and go to the US or have his scholarship, and all of his friends’ too, terminated. I will have all his music tutor jobs cancelled and have him blacklisted from singing at all weddings done in hotels associated with our company.” Lastly, she slid another piece of paper towards his side. “That’s your flight ticket that leaves tomorrow morning. Make sure you make the right decision Chanyeol.”

 

Chanyeol lost all his strength, falling down on the floor. All he could do was grasp his hair and cry, taking out the ring he saved hard for and staring at it. He clutched it close to his heart and wailed like a baby, ignoring the stares he was getting.

He cried because even if he was given a choice, his mother knew what he would choose. What he would always choose. And this was Baekhyun’s well being above all.

 

 

Here he was now, still clutching the ring close to his heart. Inside was a simple platinum band engraved with his and Baekhyun’s initials beside their anniversary date. It was a pair for him and Baekhyun, with him wearing the one for him. He smiled wistfully at it, imagining what would’ve happened if he actually got the chance to give it to Baekhyun.

His musings were interrupted when the door chime sounded and Baekhyun entered the coffee shop. He stood up to welcome him, but Baekhyun ignored it. “What do you want Chanyeol?”

He smiled, “Take a seat first, Baekhyun. Why don’t we eat first? I ordered the coffee you always liked,” he offered. Seeing no choice as Chanyeol would most likely delay whatever it was he wanted to say until he did it, Baekhyun sat down and sipped on the cup of warm drink.

Also on the table was his favorite cake and Baekhyun felt a pang on his heart at that. So, Chanyeol still remembered.

“Okay, I drank the coffee. Now tell me, what do you want?” Baekhyun’s tone was wary but also full of feistiness. He wouldn’t go down without a fight.

“Choon hee.”

Baekhyun’s hands tightened into fists underneath the table. “What about my daughter?”

“Is she mine?”

Baekhyun chuckled and slammed a fist on the wooden surface. “I told you already, she’s mine and mine only.”

“Baekhyun, please. I just want to find out the truth.”

“What for, Chanyeol? Everything is already okay, don’t mess it up because you want to find out the truth.”

“Please…” Chanyeol begged, hand reaching across the table towards Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun pulled his hand away before he could touch it, and Chanyeol’s smile was painful. “Please, just tell me.”

Baekhyun doesn’t know what pushed him to say what he was about to say. Maybe it was the way Chanyeol’s eyes looked so desperate, or maybe because he also wanted the truth to come out. Chanyeol deserved to know too.

“Y-yes,” he exhaled. “Yes, she’s your daughter.”

Chanyeol’s eyes slowly lit up, and tears were slowly dropping from his eyes. “Wo-w. I… Baek… I… thank you. God, I’m so happy.” He was grinning, truly happy at the confirmation. “Oh God, I’m a father.”

Baekhyun smiled sadly at the sight before him, for this was exactly how he imagined Chanyeol would react, but he didn’t. Instead, he broke his heart and Baekhyun would never forget that.

“You may be his other father, but you won’t take her away from me.” Baekhyun’s voice was full of determination. “If you do so much as to--”

“No, no, no!” Chanyeol held up his hands. “No, Baekhyun. I won’t take her from you. I can’t even imagine myself doing that.”

“Then what do you want?” This time, Baekhyun was confused. He expected Chanyeol to tell him that he would want custody, but he guessed it wasn’t the case. Maybe he thought ahead and assumed Chanyeol would care.

“I-” Chanyeol cleared his throat, trying to gather courage. “I want to be with you and Choon hee. If you’ll give me a chance?”

Baekhyun’s eyes hardened and he turned stiff. “No.” 

“Ple-please Baekhyun… I’ll do anything.”

“What you need to do Chanyeol is go away from us. What did you expect? That I’ll accept you the first moment you want to come back into my life? Our lives? Do you take me for an idiot?” Baekhyun harshly wiped the tears that fell on his cheeks.

“I was… I was excited that night, you know,” he smiled, melancholic and full of sadness. “I wanted to tell you immediately and thought you would be excited.”

“I wanted you to be excited! I wanted you to tell me it was going to be okay because I’ll have you with me through it. But you weren’t there, Yeol. You broke my heart. You chose your fucking money over me and over our child.”

The tears, they won’t stop. He hadn’t cried this hard in years, not since that night. Chanyeol himself wasn’t faring any better. The tears were also flowing down freely, his hands trying to hold Baekhyun, to no success.

Baekhyun was sobbing now. “You broke me. You broke my trust and you broke my heart. So, no, Chanyeol. You won’t get another chance. That was your only chance and you blew it.”

“I-I’m so-sorry… Baekhyun please.”

“No, Chanyeol. Goodbye.” Baekhyun wiped his tears then ran out, leaving a sobbing Chanyeol behind. It hurt, just like the last time. The pain never went away and never diminished, it just got more and more painful and however much he cried, it wouldn’t go away.

“I did it for you.” Chanyeol whimpered, but no one was there to hear him.


	5. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you may listen to [this](https://open.spotify.com/track/6yIHGmQLJxWAUZ1ZkENemN?si=JcWhv2ppQUyRrQxV6BBRgw) while reading

_Wise men say only fools rush in_  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Oh, shall I stay, would it be a sin  
Oh, if I can't help falling in love with you? 

Baekhyun smiled, watching the bride and groom dance in the middle as their family and guests watch on. He sang the lyrics to the song, full of emotions, his mind remembering memories that were slowly coming back to the forefront of his mind.

_“Chanyeol, how could you forget the grocery list? Now, how will we know what to buy?” Chanyeol chuckled, and walked backwards so he would be facing him. “I have sharp memory, baby. I remember it all.” And the taller winked, making Baekhyun roll his eyes. “Uh-huh, then let’s see, what was the first one on the list then, Mr. Memory Man?”_

_Chanyeol had his newly permed hair down today. It was messy and oily but Chanyeol still looked the most handsome in Baekhyun’s eyes. Chanyeol stopped his earlier trick and walked beside Baekhyun again, taking his hands in his._

_“I believe, my love, that we need more condoms, ” he whispered to Baekhyun’s ears, causing Baekhyun to turn beet red and push him away. Chanyeol started laughing loudly, even kneeling on the floor and slapping it. Other customers were now looking at them. Baekhyun felt embarrassed but fondness wins over._

_“Alright, alright. Stand up. What’s next after that?” Chanyeol helped him push the cart after, their hands intertwined on the handle. “Me. You get me next.”_

_Chanyeol’s deep raspy voice sent a shiver down Baekhyun’s spine, but he smiled just as cheekily to him. “I think I already got you.”_

_Chanyeol’s laugh sent butterflies fluttering inside his stomach. “Of course, baby. Here for you, with you, always.” Then the taller one bent a little to land a loving kiss on his forehead. Baekhyun closed his eyes and savored the moment. It’s so good to fall in love._

 

Baekhyun’s eyes were closed as he continued singing the song. Tears were falling but he didn’t do anything to stop it. Like how he did not stop his heart from falling in love with Chanyeol years ago. It may have ended in hurt, but he knew deep inside that he doesn’t regret any single moment.

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea_  
Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
Oh, for I can't help falling in love with you 

_“God why are you so beautiful?” Chanyeol’s raspy voice, along with his sturdy hands stroking his naked body, effectively woke Baekhyun up. He smiled when he felt Chanyeol kiss him on his face, neck, and shoulder. It tickled, but Baekhyun was enjoying the attention. “I will never get tired of loving you, baby,” Chanyeol whispered on his ear; deep, raspy, and hot._

_Baekhyun moaned, already expecting the sensual touches when Chanyeol’s hand went lower. What he didn’t expect was for Chanyeol to tickle him on his sides. “Ch-Chanyeol, hahahaha, please sto-stop.” Baekhyun was wheezing, trying to get away from Chanyeol’s hands wreaking havoc on his senses, not in the way he would’ve liked._

_When Baekhyun was already gasping for breath, Chanyeol stopped and stared at Baekhyun, the remnants of his laugh still etched on his face. Chanyeol stroked his face; soft, lovingly._

_“I love you.” Chanyeol closed the gap and kissed him softly on the lips. “So much, baby. I love you.”_

_Baekhyun smiled through the kiss, and whispered back, “I love you too, so much. So much. I just can’t help falling in love with you more and more each day.”_

_Chanyeol was tearing up, but Baekhyun wiped those tears away as he kissed him fully, conveying his feelings to the man._

_Their room was filled with the sounds of love. The sounds of two hearts beating as one. And two souls that belong to each other._

 

Baekhyun was full on crying now. Being at weddings and singing a song that he closely associated to him and Chanyeol was messing up with his emotions. God, how much did he love him. How much he still loves him. As he goes on to sing the last part as he went back to the memory that started it all. In a wedding just like this one.

 

_Oh, like a river flows, surely to the sea_  
Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be  
Oh, take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
Oh, for I can't help falling in love with you 

_It was just another ordinary wedding for Baekhyun. Well, it was an extravagant one, given the grooms’ family ties, but he didn’t expect it to be this big. He was lucky to be tapped to sing for this event and was hoping other patrons would get him as the singer to their weddings. The couple seemed to like his singing too, and that was considered a success for Baekhyun._

_Aside from having this as a source of extra income, Baekhyun really loved singing at weddings for he gets to see couples be in love with each other. The way their eyes twinkled and sparkled at the sight of their partner filled Baekhyun’s heart as well. It was lovely and he was glad to be able to see it._

_Baekhyun hadn’t had the chance to experience it himself yet. Being busy with trying to pay his rent and being a good student to maintain his scholarship was already too much for him. He knew it will come at the right time and in the form of the right person. No one from those who kept on asking him out seemed like the right one for him. They were hot, okay, but his heart just didn’t have that magnetic attraction to them. It was telling him that they’re not the right person, and so, Baekhyun kept on saying no._

_“Hey.” Baekhyun’s attention was diverted to the man who sat beside him. “I watched you earlier and you were amazing.”_

_The man with cute, protruding, and beet red ears greeted and Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel fond at that. He was handsome, Baekhyun knows. He had half of the guests’ attention earlier, and even Baekhyun himself was watching him. What Baekhyun would expect was a confident young man, but he looked so shy and adorable Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile back. “Hello, thank you.”_

_The man grinned like a child and held out his hand, “I’m Chanyeol, by the way. I couldn’t help but tell you how your voice was beautiful. I think I fell in love,” he blurted, and his eyes widened. “I-I mea-meant with your voice! I fell in love with your voice.” He was stuttering._

_Baekhyun giggled, eyes turning into crescents. “Oh wow, your smile is also beautiful.”_

_Baekhyun blushed at the compliment. Normally, these comments wouldn’t affect him, but the way Chanyeol said it made his heart flutter. It was full of awe and amazement._

_“T-Thank you. I’m Baekhyun,” he offered back his hand and they shook hands. Chanyeol smiled at him happily and he smiled back. They started to talk the night away, Baekhyun growing more and more fond at the way Chanyeol’s eye would twitch at every lame joke he said and when he hit the table when laughing._

_By midnight, each of them were supposed to go their own ways. And Baekhyun thought that was just that. Nothing more. He doesn’t know why he felt disappointment._

_But Chanyeol turned back and asked him, “Would you like to get dinner some time?” It was hopeful, but Baekhyun could feel how nervous he was deep inside._

_Normally Baekhyun would say no, but something about Chanyeol was telling Baekhyun to take a chance and go for it. Fall in love, maybe. So he said, “Yes.”_

_For I can’t help falling in love with you._


	6. Part V.

Chanyeol won’t give up easily, it wasn’t in his vocabulary, most especially now that he knew that Choon hee really was his daughter. A sweet baby girl that he didn’t get to hold when she was born, but he was going to change this. He wanted to be known as Choon hee’s father, but of course, he needed Baekhyun’s permission for that.

The pull Choon hee had on him was undeniable even during the first time they met. It was unstoppable. Even his cries had Chanyeol hurrying to her side even if he hated kids, and he should’ve known they shared more than just simple acquaintanceship when his heart felt full after the first time her smile was directed towards him.

That moment, Chanyeol felt that he wanted to make that smile stay on her face forever; to always make her happy and have all the comforts that life could offer. He could give it to her, if Baekhyun would let him, if Baekhyun would take him back into their lives. He’s hopeful. Very, very hopeful.

“Sir, we have the bouquet you requested already.” Chanyeol’s attention was called back to the counter. The young man in charge of the flower shop has been smiling to him widely, but Chanyeol didn’t notice of such, eyes only on the white roses arranged beautifully.

“Thank you.” He paid for it, smiling to himself, hoping that Baekhyun would accept it and like it. Chanyeol was willing to court Baekhyun, be his slave, be whatever he wanted him to be if it would mean getting his attention again and maybe affections after.

 

He had called Sehun again to ask him about Baekhyun’s work address, the latter giving it to him just so he could stop disturbing him and his honeymoon. Chanyeol chuckled at his bad timing, if the sounds he was hearing from the other line was any indication. It was great that Sehun and Jongin’s relationship lasted, their love winning all the obstacles that Chanyeol knew were a lot. He put the flowers on the passenger seat and started the engine towards his own love. Maybe this time, they could get their own version of a happy ending too.

 

He was waiting outside the social center Baekhyun was working at. It was run by a non-government organization that houses women and men who were single parents, either because their partners died, or they were left. Chanyeol knew this was something that would be close to Baekhyun’s heart. He clenched his fists upon remembering his secretary’s findings about the center. How it also served as a daycare for the single parents’ kids while they go and find jobs or go to work.

He felt guilty knowing that Baekhyun may have sought refuge from this same institution when he left him all those years ago. When he left him to face his pregnancy with someone not worthy to be the father of his child. Chanyeol roughly wiped the lone tear that dropped from his eye and inhaled, he can do this. Baekhyun deserved to be courted, deserved to feel loved, and he deserved all the suffering he would get.

Chanyeol saw the other employees going out of the building and he also got out of his car, bringing with him the flowers. He smelled them and smiled, excited to see Baekhyun again. He was waiting by the car until the crowd of employees seemed to trickle down little by little.

He was about to approach when he saw Baekhyun, but he halted when Baekhyun looked back. Chanyeol stopped when he saw who it was that called his ex-boyfriend. Lee Joongi, the manager of the social center and Chanyeol’s acquaintance.

He held the flowers tightly, not liking how intimate the other man was looking at Baekhyun, with the latter being oblivious about it. Maybe, he was just being kind because he was talking to his boss? Maybe. Lee Joongi was the heir apparent for the Lees, another influential family in their country. As influential as the Parks, and one of the sponsors of the center.

Not being able to take it anymore, Chanyeol approached the two. “Hey Joongi, never thought I’d see you here.” The two was startled at his sudden greeting. “C-Chanyeol? Hey man! When did you get back home?” Joongi went to hug him, and he reciprocated.

“Just came home for my sister’s wedding.” Chanyeol shrugged.

“Oh, right. Yoora’s wedding. I’m so sorry I couldn’t make it, but my sister went and told me it was a lovely ceremony.”

“Yes, well, you know my mother.”

“That we do know.” They shared a laugh. “What are you doing here? And woah, for whom are those flowers for?”

“Actually, it’s for Baekhyun,” Chanyeol shyly said, and Baekhyun who was listening and hiding behind Joongi widened his eyes.

“Oh.” Joongi gasped. “I didn’t know you two knew each other.” The manager looked between the two of them, trying to read into their reactions but when Baekhyun didn’t object to Chanyeol, he excused himself. “I better get going then. Baekhyun, will you be alright?” The last part he whispered to Baekhyun, but Chanyeol still heard it.

Baekhyun nodded and smiled beautifully at Joongi. Chanyeol’s heart clenched at the sight. It can’t be, right?

They were silent until Joongi’s car has already gone far. That’s when Baekhyun turned to Chanyeol and asked coldly, “What are you doing here?”

Chanyeol rubbed his neck. He was feeling very shy at the moment, as if he’s back to being the college student who didn't know what to do for his and Baekhyun’s first date. “I-I brought you some flowers.” He offered the flowers to Baekhyun who only frowned.

“What for, Chanyeol?”

“I was serious when I said I wanted another chance, Baekhyun. Please. I’m willing to work hard for it.” Chanyeol was begging now, but Baekhyun wouldn’t even meet his eyes, wouldn’t even look at him. He didn’t accept the flowers as well.

“I know they’re your favorite, so I got them for you.”

“They’re not my favorite anymore.” He wasn’t meeting Chanyeol’s eyes, his fists were clenched on his sides and he just wanted to go home. Away from Chanyeol ‘cause he couldn’t take it.

Chanyeol smiled sadly, “O-oh, I didn’t know that. I guess I’ll just throw this away later then.”

 

Baekhyun gulped, “What do you really want, Chanyeol? I already told you no, and that we don’t have anything to talk about anymore.”

Chanyeol put down the flowers and kneeled, taking Baekhyun’s hands in his. He kissed them, unable to control the sobs and tears anymore. “I had to do it, Baekhyun. My mother, you don’t know what she’s capable of.”

Baekhyun looked down and saw it, Chanyeol looking so down and broken but he was just as broken, if not more. “I don’t know what she’s capable of, but I know what you can do Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun took back his hands to wipe his tears that betrayed his emotions, “And what you’re capable of is leaving me. Leaving me and Choon hee alone.”

Just as Baekhyun was about to walk away, he received a phone call and sounded frantic after. “What happened to Choon hee? I’m going there, right now.”

Chanyeol hurried to his side, “What happened to her? Baekhyun, what happened? Please.”

“None of your business.” He ignored Chanyeol and went to the side of the road, trying to get himself a taxi, but to no avail. He was willing to run to Choon hee’s preschool when he heard the thunder rumble from the sky and suddenly, a deluge of rain dropped from the sky.

“Come on! I’ll take you to her!” Chanyeol shouted in the midst of the sounds of rain and thunder. They could barely hear each other in the situation.

Baekhyun snapped his hand off Chanyeol’s hold and wanted to say no, when another lightning struck along with thunder. “Come on! She’s my daughter too!”

Baekhyun acquiesced and followed Chanyeol to his car, immediately going to the passenger side. He gave Chanyeol the address once he was inside and waited impatiently for the car to start towards their destination. The anxiety was killing him from inside.

“Can you please hurry up?”

“Calm down Baekhyun, it won’t be good for Choon hee if we get into an accident by driving through this weather carelessly. We’ll get there, okay?” Chanyeol tried to reassure the fretting father beside him, taking Baekhyun’s hand with his right hand to give him comfort. At first, Baekhyun flinched l, but slowly accepted it. He just wanted to get to their daughter as soon as possible.

 

Once they arrived, Baekhyun hurriedly got out of the car even before Chanyeol could even park the car. He shook his head then followed the now soaked ex-boyfriend of his. He felt so full of pride, knowing how good of a father Baekhyun was to their daughter. It was adding more to his misery because he wasn’t able to witness and experience that for three years.

When he got inside the building, Baekhyun was already stroking a sleeping Choon hee’s hair inside the principal’s office. She was telling Baekhyun about what happened when Chanyeol barged in.

“It was immediately stopped, Mr. Byun, so no need to worry too much…” She shockingly looked behind her and asked, “What can I help you with, Mister…?”

“Oh, he’s with me.” Baekhyun interjected. “Can I take her home now?”

The teacher nodded and with that, Chanyeol entered the room and picked Choon hee up. Baekhyun was about to protest, “Let me, Baekhyun. I’ll take you home.”

 

 

After that, Chanyeol took it upon himself to pick Choon hee up from school despite Baekhyun’s numerous complaints. Choon hee got used to him after a week and was even expecting him and his white SUV. Baekhyun couldn’t deny him this anymore when he witnessed how connected the two was in each of their rides.

He observed the mannerisms Choon hee got from her other father. The way her eyes would twitch when she laughed, the way she would hit any available surface when Chanyeol said a pretty funny joke, and the way they both enjoy melancholic piano music being played inside the car.

Baekhyun would admit, Chanyeol’s incessant behavior was slowly growing on him. The fondness he had for the taller was slowly coming back up to remind him how it was when they were together. When they were still happy. But Baekhyun always ended up remembering that fateful night when he was left by Chanyeol over money. When he was deemed unimportant by the most important person in his life then.

It was then, because now, Choon hee was the most important for Baekhyun and he would do everything to protect her and save her from any hurt that accepting Chanyeol into their lives as her other father would bring.

 

“Thank you, again, Chanyeol. I appreciate this.” Baekhyun couldn’t meet Chanyeol’s eyes, already feeling his cheeks warm up at the other chuckling over his manner of thanking him.

“You’re welcome, Baekhyun. Thank you for letting me be Choon hee’s father, even if in secret.”

Baekhyun nodded, “Well, then.” He was about to enter their apartment too when Chanyeol spoke up again.

“Will-Will you let her know I’m her other father, Baekhyun?”

 

It sounded so hopeful and Baekhyun wanted to say yes, but he’s not ready yet. He thinks he won’t ever be ready. “No, Chanyeol. Sorry.”

 

 

Chanyeol was broken after that. Maybe this was really hopeless. But he didn’t stop going to Baekhyun’s office to pick him up so they could pick Choon hee up after. He was going to learn how to be content with just being the ajussi that saved Choon hee when she was lost and never the father that she lost. Even if he was here and found his way back, he would accept Baekhyun’s decision and never force him into accepting him. He loved him like that and will always think of him and his well-being first, like what he did three years ago.

 

What surprised him, though, when he parked the car outside the social center was to see Joongi carrying Choon hee already. The three of them were talking animatedly and even Choon hee was laughing, showing the square shaped smile she got from her father.

He slowly approached them, with the three not being able to see him from afar. He was getting nearer when he heard Joongi’s joke that sent his mood spiraling down.

“Maybe next time, Choon hee can call me daddy?” Baekhyun laughed but then he saw Chanyeol from behind. Their eyes met and Baekhyun saw devastation when he looked at those almond eyes he once loved so much.

Chanyeol looked away, smiled bitterly at the ground and walked back to his car. “Cha-Chanyeol!” Baekhyun called out and tried to follow him. Joongi and Choon hee left confused at it.

“Chanyeol, wa-wait!”

But Chanyeol didn’t. He went straight to his car and before he could slam the door shut, Baekhyun was already there. “Chanyeol, it’s not what you think it is.”

Chanyeol, even with tears streaming down his face, faced Baekhyun and croaked. “I understand now, Baekhyun. You wouldn’t accept me ‘cause you found another father for Choon hee, and I” He sobbed, “I respect that decision.”

 

“It’s not what you think it is!” He screamed as Chanyeol sped away with his car.

 

Baekhyun doesn’t understand why he was feeling broken when all he wanted was for Chanyeol to get out of their lives again, and this was exactly what he wanted.

 

 

Chanyeol didn’t show up again after that.

 

Chanyeol was being holed up inside his apartment when the door opened and he was snapped from reality. He was in the living room, spaced out, staring at nothing.

“What are you doing here?” His tone was hostile. Of course, it would be his mother to make his feelings worse than how it already was.

“For goodness sake Chanyeol, what did you to yourself?”

Chanyeol laughed humorlessly. “Wow, didn’t expect you to care so much.”

She rolled her eyes, still standing up. She refused to sit down in her son’s messy apartment. “Of course, I do, you're my son after all.”

Chanyeol snorted. “Right. When did you ever act like a mother towards me?” He was standing up and screaming. That this was all her mother’s fault, was the only thought going on and on his mind.

“It’s because of that boy again, isn’t it?”

Chanyeol’s breathe hitched. “What?”

“Do you honestly believe I didn’t know what you were up to the last weeks? I know what you’re doing Chanyeol, and I’m telling you to stop.”

“It’s none of your business. I am done being afraid of you and your threats!”

She smirked. “So you wouldn’t mind having the social center he’s working at closed? And send all those women and orphans out on the streets? Huh, Chanyeol?”

“How dare you! You wouldn’t!”

“You know what I’m capable of, Park Chanyeol. Marry Lee Sunbin and the social center is saved. After all, they run that organization.” Mrs. Park shuddered. “I don’t even understand why. But if you don’t marry her, who loves you very much, I don’t know what she’s capable of doing.”

She left after that. The clacking of her heels echoed inside the empty apartment. Now with the owner feeling emptier than when he first arrived.

Chanyeol knew he doesn’t have another choice. Like when he didn’t have a choice three years ago. He’d do anything to protect Baekhyun and Choon hee even if it involved selling his soul to the devil once again.


	7. Part VI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i listened nonstop to chanyeol's forgiveness while writing this one :(

Baekhyun stared at nothing. The image of Chanyeol’s broken eyes at his misunderstanding replayed over and over again in his head. It’s dark in his room, but he had no strength in him to stand up and turn on the lights. In a few hours, minutes, the light of the dawn will seep through the spaces between his curtains, signalling another day.

Another day of expecting Chanyeol to be waiting for them outside his work, but to end up being disappointed. He had his knees drawn up to his chest, hugging them. He did not expect to feel as empty as he was feeling again now.

Hollow, incomplete, and emptier than before.

 

Baekhyun doesn’t even have the will to get out of his room, and if not for his responsibilities as a father to Choon hee, he would be here all day, staring at nothing and trying to stop the pain that’s filling up his heart.

Alas, he does have to do what he has to. He has to wake his daughter up and prepare her for school. The thought that perhaps, today when he got out of work he would see Chanyeol in the parking lot waiting for him, was also a driving force for him.

 

Baekhyun was toying with his phone. It’s been two weeks since he last saw Chanyeol, his contact number staring glaringly at Baekhyun. Tempting him, daring him to click on the call button. Call him once and for all. Ask him what happened to him, explain the misunderstanding he had. Even if Baekhyun knew he doesn’t have to explain himself, he wanted to. If it could erase the sad and hurt from Chanyeol’s eyes, then he would.

 

“Just do it, Baekhyun. Just call him,” he said to himself. He’s been trying to justify and ease what he’s feeling. “Call him, because you’ve moved on and you've got nothing to worry about.”

Before he could click on the call button, a co-worker knocked on the door of the break room where he was in. “Baekhyun, someone is looking for you in the boss’s office. Said it’s something urgent.”

“Oh. Alright. Thank you!”

 

 

Baekhyun’s smile was ready, he was expecting some sort of good news from his boss, Joongi, because they were expecting some, but what he didn’t expect was the scene that really welcomed him.

Inside the room, talking very animatedly with Joongi,was the woman he hates the most in his life. Mrs. Park, the chairman of Park Industries and the most powerful woman in all of the country. The bitchiest of all too.

The moment their eyes met, Mrs. Park’s smile turned from her practiced one into the most sinister and sadistic smile one could make. It sent shivers up and down Baekhyun’s spine. The bad kind of shivers.

Flashbacks to the first and last time Baekhyun met the said woman still had him scared and nervous to be in her presence. Having her here only meant one thing. She’s found out about Chanyeol and him seeing each other again. Albeit none of it was his fault; it being partly Chanyeol’s insistence to be in his and Choon hee’s presence and fate bringing the three of them together again.

 

“Baekhyun, you’re here! You didn’t tell me you knew Mrs. Park.” Joongi patted him on his shoulders on the way out of his office. Baekhyun was speechless, standing frozen by the door. “Where are you going?”

“Mrs. Park wants to talk to you in private, so I’ll leave the two of you alone.” Joongi smiled at him kindly, Mrs. Park probably hadn’t told him anything yet. Of the reason why they knew each other and why she’s there and wanting to talk to him. Baekhyun had a hunch.

 

Once alone, Baekhyun didn’t make a move to go to closer to her who’s quietly observing him, eyeing him from head to toe. She was like a lion ready to pounce on her prey, just like all those years ago when he told him to go away from Chanyeol.

“You look well, Byun Baekhyun.” Her predatory voice still sent chills up Baekhyun’s spine in fear and spite. 

“Yes, no thanks to you.” Baekhyun glared back. No way in hell was he going to let her step all over him again.

“Grew some spine over the years, didn’t you? Not scared of anything now?” She smirked, taking out her cigarette and lighting it. She puffed and blew smoke in the closed room, engulfing them in smoke for a moment.

“I grew more than a spine. I grew the ability to not tolerate bitches like you anymore.”

Mrs. Park laughed out loud. “Really? Is that why you’re back in my son’s life? And now with that bastard of yours? Thought I'll hand over my company to you and your child?”

Baekhyun’s fists were closed tightly. “Don’t you dare call my daughter a bastard. If anyone is a bastard here, that’s you. And I didn’t come back to your son’s life, he willingly kept on coming back here to be with me and our daughter.”

The famous chairman still eyed him, and smirked. “I still don’t understand why my son loved you, loves you, when you’re” she waved her hand around, no one.” Not even worth to be married to a family like ours. But he was willing to give it all up for you?”

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun was frowning. Chanyeol wasn’t willing to give it up for him. He chose his inheritance over him and their unborn child. “Chanyeol chose your fucking money over me and our child. Stop lying.” His voice was strained, trying so hard not to shout and let her win against him and his emotions again.

“Is that what he told you?” She laughed. “My son does lack creativity sometimes. He could’ve just told you how he’s engaged to someone richer, but that’s the lame excuse he said.”

She smiled pityingly at Baekhyun. “But as long as it worked, I guess. Threatening him of taking away your and your friends’ scholarships worked once, I can do it again. Now Byun Baekhyun, stay away from my son or else I’ll have this closed down.”

“Wh-what?”

“This center you dedicate your life to, I can close this in one snap of my fingers if you don’t stay away from Chanyeol. Just in case it might not work again, I’m telling it to you this time. Stay away from him, he’s about to be married next week. Your presence around is distracting him, it’s not good for business.”

She finished her cigarette before taking something from her purse, and laid it down the table. “Take this flight away from here and be gone for good.”

Baekhyun’s mind was reeling. Mostly because of the revelation Chanyeol’s mom just told him. He clutched his heart; he didn’t know was capable of feeling this much hurt and pain again.

“Chanyeol…” He cried, sobbed inside the empty room with no one to listen to him. “Why?”

 

 

 

Baekhyun absentmindedly swung the swing he was on. It was night, and the park near their village was empty of the laughters of the children that always filled it with in the mornings. He was covered up as well, the weather too cold that he could see his breath whenever he breathes out. It’s cold and empty like how Baekhyun feels deep inside.

He had to drop off Choon hee at her uncles’ earlier, wanting to be alone for the night. Feeling lost and confused as to his feelings and with what he just learned earlier.

“Hey!” Chanyeol’s deep voice greeted him, before taking the vacant swing beside him. “How long have you been waiting for me? I came as soon as I got your message.”

Baekhyun smiled to the skies, acknowledging the other with a shrug. “I haven’t been here long.”

“Are you sure, Baek? You look cold.” Chanyeol’s voice was filled with worry that Baekhyun’s heart clenched once again. It was never supposed to be this way. He just wanted to love in peace.

They just wanted to love in peace.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Baekhyun asked after a while of comfortable silence between them. It was comfortable, but they both know deep inside that something was about to happen tonight. They just don’t know what it was.

“Tell you what, Baek?” Chanyeol was looking up to the stars as well. They used to do this before, cuddle in the rooftop and just observe the stars, the moon, the sky as it changed colors with the incoming dawn, signalling a new morning.

“That your mother threatened you about my scholarship.” Baekhyun turned now towards Chanyeol who also did the same. Chanyeol looked like a deer caught in the headlights; eyes wide in panic. “How did you know that?”

Baekhyun smiled. “So it’s true. You didn’t really leave me because you chose your inheritance over me.”

 

They can feel it.

The start of the end.

Maybe this was the closure they both needed.

Or maybe the beginning to set it all afire again.

 

Chanyeol shook his head softly, smiling back at the stars. “Of course not. I love you too much to choose something else over you.”

“Then why, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun’s voice wavered, sobs threatening to come out. He let it. He let all his emotions come out in the form of tears. Unending tears that seem to flow like rivers from his eyes. His pent up hurt that he kept inside his heart all these years to care for Choon hee coming back up and slapping him back to reality with how strong it was. He thought he had moved on, but no, he just pretended he did. “Why did you choose to leave still, Chanyeol? Why didn’t you choose me?”

Chanyeol wasn’t faring better. He stood up and kneeled in front of Baekhyun. Taking his hands in his and kissing them. Warming them with his love and his tears. “But I did, baby,” he whispered, staring into Baekhyun’s eyes. “I chose you. I would always choose your well-being. I know if I didn’t do it, Sehun and Jongin’s futures will be affected because of us. You would hate yourself and I didn’t want that. I wanted you to be happy, that’s why I left.”

“But I wasn’t happy, Chanyeol. You broke me. That wasn’t happiness you left me with, that was a broken heart that refused to heal no matter how much I force it to.”

“We both lived dull, empty lives away from each other. I didn’t feel as complete as I did when I had you in my arms. But I had to what I had to do.” Chanyeol’s smile was one full of pain. “I’m just sad I didn’t get to hold Choon hee in my arms.”

Baekhyun laughed emptily. “She looked so much like you when she was born. I wanted to see you cry when we welcome her into this world.”

The taller, still holding Baekhyun’s hands against his cheeks, grinned despite himself. “I would’ve been the ugliest father while holding their first child in their arms. Would’ve never let her go from my arms.”

“I know.”

They stayed like that, staring at each other’s eyes, sending the feelings they had for each other through it. “So what now then?”

“I get married next week.”

“W-why?” Baekhyun sobbed. “I thought you- I thought you wanted to be with me and Choon Hee?”

“I did. And I do. But I can’t let you suffer again. I left you once and hurt you so much,” Chanyeol reached up and wiped the tears in Baekhyun’s eyes. He stroked the other’s cheek lovingly, full of love and devotion for the other. “And I don’t deserve to be with you and Choon hee.”

“Who are you to decide that, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun shouted. “Who are you to decide how me and Choon hee would want our lives to go? I know you hurt me, but Chanyeol-”

“Shh, babe,” he comforted the smaller. “I saw you and Joongi, Baekhyun, and I saw how happy you three could be. Without me in the picture, you could be a happy family, how Joongi would always be better for you than I would ever be.”

“No, no, no.” Baekhyun was sobbing again, clutching Chanyeol’s hands now. “Please, Chanyeol.”

“I love you, Baekhyun. Please always remember that. I would love you in this lifetime, and the next, even in another universe if I could, I would.” Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s hands again. “I would always choose your well-being and happiness.”

“Someday, I hope you could forgive me for all the choices I made. Loving you was the best decision I ever made, and having you love me back was the best experience I ever had.”

Chanyeol leaned up and in a second, their lips were locked in a kiss. It was just two lips touching once again after years, but the feeling was familiar. It was home.

Chanyeol closed his eyes and savored the moment. His last one in this life.

“I love you, Baekhyun,” he whispered, kissed Baekhyun’s forehead, and walked away.

 

He was letting Baekhyun go to make him happy. He deserved it; to have someone that would love them just as much as he did, if not more.

Chanyeol was too far away to hear that amidst the cries and sobs of Baekhyun’s broken heart were the whispers of “I love yous” for him.

“I love you too. Please come back.”

 

Under the blanket of the stars that once witnessed their undying love for each other, Baekhyun crumpled to the floor, clutching his chest in sorrow. Broken, once again, but why does it hurt worse now than it did before?


	8. Final

_Where do broken hearts go  
Can they find their way home  
Back to the open arms  
Of a love that's waiting there  
And if somebody loves you  
Won't they always love you  
I look in your eyes  
And I know that you still care, for me_

“And then the prince ran after his king. No matter how many thorns his body gets, no matter how many times he fell down on the rocky road, and no matter how wounded and broken he got, it didn’t matter to the prince. All he wanted was to get to his king on time, to stop him from being with somebody else.” 

“Everyone in the kingdom turned towards him the moment he opened the heavy set of double doors. They whispered about who the ragged looking guy was. They asked what he was doing there, because he didn’t belong and he never will.” Baekhyun stroked Choon hee’s hair that was settled on his chest. Reading her favorite fairytale was an autonomous activity. He didn’t even have to focus anymore, but the words were hitting him in the heart.

“They were all angry and confused. The queen mother wanted the guards to take him far away, but the king stopped them. The king was only looking at one person, and it was not his bride. Everyone else looked scandalously at the prince, but not him. The king was happy and as he leaves his bride and his kingdom behind, the prince slowly smiles as well.”

“They ran to somewhere far, far away. Away from the clutches of the queen, and somewhere where he wasn’t a king and him a lowly prince, but in their own kingdom where their love is all that matters.”

Baekhyun sniffled as he finished the story. It was always one of Choon hee’s favorites, but why was he suddenly affected like this. If only he and Chanyeol could be like the prince and king and run away from the kingdom, then everything would be alright, wouldn’t it?

“Appa, why are you crying?” Choon hee wiped his father’s tears and kissed his cheeks. Baekhyun smiled at the cute gesture, proceeding to snuggle his baby in his arms. He hugged her so tight, his and Chanyeol’s little princess.

“Nothing, princess.” He planted a kiss on her head, holding her and never letting go. If there was one thing that he would always be thankful for, it was being blessed to be Choon hee’s lucky father.

“Is it because of Chanyeol ajussi?” Her voice was full of innocence and curiosity, like every kid her age does. But when Baekhyun looked down and met her eyes, he knew that Choon hee was more knowing that she let on.

“Why did you ask that?”

“Appa has been sad ever since Chanyeol ajussi hasn’t come back.”

Baekhyun smiled, a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. How can a three year old see how sad he was since Chanyeol hadn’t shown himself when he failed to do it himself. “It’s nothing, baby.” He pecked Choon hee’s forehead, seeking comfort from his daughter.

“It’s okay to be sad, appa. I know you miss him.” Choon hee smiled at her father, shrugging her tiny shoulders. “I miss him too.”

That shocked Baekhyun, “You do? Why didn’t you tell me, baby?” 

“I don’t know. I was hoping he would be there the next day, but he wasn’t.” She looked sad for a moment and then beamed at her father. “I’m sure he would be there tomorrow, appa. So don’t be sad anymore.”

Baekhyun couldn’t help but beam back at his optimistic daughter even if he knew it was impossible. “Sure, princess.”

“Okay!” she chirped back, going back to snuggling with her father. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around her again, feeling lucky that he had her. Then thought about how Chanyeol and how he never got to know Choon hee as his daughter.

Making up his mind, Baekhyun whispered in their room, now only illuminated by her princess night light and the stars glued to the ceiling. “Princess, do you want to know who your other father is?”

His heart was beating so fast for he never thought he would reveal his secret to Choon hee willingly. “Hmmm. Is it Chanyeol ajussi?”

Baekhyun gasped and leaned away from his daughter, “How did you--?”

Choon hee giggled. “I look like Chanyeol ajussi, appa.”

Her father’s eyes softened at how observant his daughter was. She was really Chanyeol’s daughter. He laughed and they both sat up. “Yes, Choon hee. You and Chanyeol really do look like.”

“Hehe. I know, appa. Can I call him daddy?”

It was an innocent question, but Baekhyun teared up. “I-I don’t know, baby. He’s going to be married to someone else.”

Admitting and saying it out loud made it more realistic for Baekhyun. Chanyeol would be married to someone else. Someone who’s not him and his heart was clenching in pain and sorrow. When he thought he had moved on completely already from Chanyeol, he barges back in and Baekhyun, being a fool himself, couldn’t help but fall for him again. His heart who only knew Chanyeol, will always know him and only him.

The bitter reality sent Baekhyun crying. He cried for the what ifs and the happy ever after that they could’ve had. All the while, Choon hee was at his father’s side.

“Appa, please stop crying.” Choon hee was crying now as well. Seeing her father sobbing and crying out for his other father in pain made her cry as well.  
“I-I’m sorry baby. I couldn’t help it,” said Baekhyun, forcing a smile that only exuded sadness and hurt. “I’m so sorry. You didn’t even get to meet him properly.”

“Why are you sad, appa? Remember the story?”

“What story?”

“The prince never gave up, appa, remember?”

Baekhyun blinked. “Oh.”

He laughed. Of course, it would take his three-year old daughter to knock some sense into him.

“You’re right, princess. It’s time I get my king back.”

Choon hee wiped her father’s tears and nodded while grinning. “Yes, appa.”

 

 

_Chanyeol and Baekhyun were cuddling in bed, both out of breath from the activity they just did. Chanyeol was beaming and Baekhyun was as well. He turned towards his smaller lover and pecked him numerous times on his face. Baekhyun giggled uncontrollably, trying to stop Chanyeol from his assault, but giving up in the middle._

_“I love you, you know that, right? My Baekhyun.”_

_Baekhyun blushed at the way Chanyeol’s eyes shone with love for him. He knew his eyes were telling the same story. A story of love and devotion to the man holding him in his arms right now._

_“Someday, will you marry me Baekhyun?”_

_Baekhyun laughed. What a silly question. Chanyeol didn’t even need to ask him that. He would marry him anywhere, anytime. He’s decided that the man before him was the man he would like to be with for the rest of his life._

_His other half. His soulmate._

_He rolled his eyes, “Of course, silly. I would marry you in this lifetime and in our other lives.”_

_“Thank you.” Chanyeol was smiling with water in his eyes._

_“You’re so silly. My silly gigantic idiot. I love you too.”_

 

Chanyeol exhaled. Today was the day his mother had planned. Clad in his wedding suit, he stared at himself in the mirror. He looked every bit the lucky groom, only his eyes were telling another story. His eyes were telling how he’s a prisoner being sentenced for a lifetime of suffering. One who was resigned to his fate.

Somebody knocked on his dressing room and he called them in, expecting it to be another one of his mother’s guards being sent by her to check on him every now and then. He heard the door click shut and the lock put in place. He turned, and saw someone he didn’t expect.

“Baekhyun, what are you doing here?”

Baekhyun gave him a sad smile. “I’m here to take my king back if he wants me to.”

“What are you talking about? We already talked about this, Baekhyun. You know I’m doing this for you and Choon hee and the center. I’m doing the right thing,” he said sadly. Chanyeol was about to turn back, when a tiny voice interrupted him and changed his world.  
“Daddy?” Choon hee showed herself to her other father and smiled at him beautifully. So beautiful, the angels had nothing against that smile.

Chanyeol stopped, he looked at Baekhyun who was looking at him softly. “She knows, Chanyeol.”

That was the only prompt Chanyeol needed before engulfing the girl in his arms, this time as her father. He cried. He couldn’t stop the overwhelming feeling of being acknowledged as her father. “Hello, Choon hee. Yes, it’s me. I’m your daddy,” he whispered over and over in her hair.

“God, I’ve always wanted to hold you and tell you how much I loved you. The moment I realized you were my daughter, my world stopped on its axis and started rotating a new one. All that mattered was you and having you safe and happy. That’s why I’m willing to do this. For you and appa, because I love you both very much.”

“But that’s why we’re here, daddy. Appa is here to get his king.” She chuckled at the confused look of his other father. She looked at Baekhyun for help, and Chanyeol did as well. “What does she mean, Baekhyun?”

“Like what she said. I’m here to take you away from here, Chanyeol. If you’ll let me?”

Chanyeol stood up in front of Baekhyun. “Baekhyun…?”

Baekhyun laughed, but he was already crying, he was so scared and nervous but he wants to do this. It’s his time to fight for Chanyeol and their love.

“I love you, Chanyeol. I never stopped. Even on days when I hated you so much for leaving me and making me face the future alone. Even when I had Choon hee alone and I was so scared about being a single father, still, all I could think about was how you looked so much like her. Even when I was suffering because it was hard,” he sobbed. Chanyeol was now reaching out to him, and Baekhyun willingly surrendered himself to the love of his life. “It was hard, Chanyeol. Being all alone and raising a wonderful daughter on my own. But even on days when I hated you most, I still knew that deep inside, I still loved you the most.”

“And I’m sorry when I tried to keep you away. I pushed you because I was scared that you’ll leave me again, but I never thought it would feel this way, knowing that you’re about to be somebody else’s. About to be married to someone that isn’t me.”

Chanyeol laughed, a melancholic laugh full of love for the man crying in his arms. “Shhh, baby.” He went to wipe Baekhyun’s tears and smiled at him. “Why are you saying sorry? I don’t deserve that.”

Baekhyun was shaking his head, “No, Chanyeol-”

“And I love you too. I’ll go with you anywhere, my prince. We’ll face the consequences together, whatever it may be. The worst decision I made was choosing to be scared of my mother and not believing in our love. It’s so strong, it can move mountains.”

Baekhyun laughed. “Shut up. Don’t be cheesy, idiot.”

Chanyeol grinned, cradling Baekhyun’s face in his hands. “But I am your idiot. It never changed, right?”

“Never. You’re my one and only. God, why are we so stupid?”

“I don’t know, baby. But we’re here now, and it’s all that matters.”

 

The taller leaned in to kiss Baekhyun. Finally, a kiss of coming back home and not one of goodbye. It was heavenly, as all kisses shared with their other half was.

They heard a knock on the door, and they turned to see Sehun waving papers in the air while grinning. “Stop kissing and let’s go. You’re about to miss your flight.”

“Where are we going?” Baekhyun asked.

“To our own kingdom and own place of happiness.”

 

Where do broken hearts go? It goes back home to the one who could heal it and make it whole once again. Nobody else, but to the one you love the most.

And for Baekhyun it’s Chanyeol, for Chanyeol it’s Baekhyun.

In this lifetime, and in their next ones, their home will always be with each other.


	9. Epilogue

Laughter filled the air as Chanyeol maneuvered a struggling Choon hee on her bike. “Daddy, I’m going to fall!” She screamed, but Chanyeol only laughed at her. “No way. No one is falling with daddy protecting them. Come on, princess. Pedal and balance yourself.”

“Okay, okay. I’m going to do it. Don’t let go of the bike, daddy.”

“Never.”

Baekhyun smiled fondly at his father and daughter duo bonding in their backyard. He looked down and fell in love once again at the baby he was holding. After a year of running away to a remote place in Europe, they were blessed with another child. A son this time.

“Hello, Chanhyun. Welcome to this world full of happiness, baby.”

They named him Chanhyun, a combination of his and Chanyeol’s name, a testament of their unity. They got married a month before Chanhyun was about to be born, with only the priest, Choon hee, Sehun, and Kai as their witnesses. It was simple and magical.

They now officially belonged to each other, and the rings on each of their left ring fingers were proof of that.

After taking the flight that Sehun arranged, Baekhyun learned of the truth. That Chanyeol had managed to transfer enough shares of their company into his name and was able to save up enough so that they could live comfortably for a year in hiding.

He was already planning to run away with Baekhyun and Choon hee and asked Sehun for help. But after being threatened by his mother again, he had to give up the plan. More so because he believed there was something between him and Joongi when in reality they were just good friends.

Joongi also learned about the threats of closing their social center and promised that he won’t let Mrs. Park do that. Baekhyun was also able to enter the wedding hall because Joongi helped him by saying that he was the wedding singer.

Now, this was their new reality. Waking up each day with Chanyeol by his side was the best thing to wake up to in the morning. Chanyeol cooking for their breakfast, while Choon hee whined that he prepares Korean food ‘cause she misses it, and Chanhyun kicking inside his belly, was perfect for Baekhyun.

Holding Chanhyun in his arms made it more perfect, if that could even be possible. Chanyeol looked back and waved at him. “Hello appa, and Chanhyunie! Look, I’m riding a bike now.”

“Come out here, Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun laughed, wiped his tears, and went out of their porch. He made sure that Chanhyun was well protected and joined his family.

“Hey, babe.” Chanyeol greeted him, kissing him and Chanhyun.

“Hi, finally managed to teach her how to ride a bike, huh?”

Chanyeol grinned. “Yeah, look at our princess go.”

And he did. They did. They watched their princess accomplish another milestone and they both can’t help but feel full of love.

Chanyeol hugged Baekhyun from behind, cradling their new son in his arms as well. It was a surreal experience, being able to experience the process of being pregnant with Baekhyun. One that he didn’t think he could still possibly experience.

“Thank you, Baekhyun.”

“What for?”

“For giving me this family. For forgiving me. For taking me back. For loving me. For making me happy.”

“Silly. You know I’ll do it all over again just to be with you.”

“I know, and I’m lucky. I love you so much, baby.”

“And I love you too, and our little family.”

 

Sometimes, it doesn’t take a kingdom to make someone happy. You just need to find your home amidst all the people you meet everyday. You meet the right person, one person, and love songs would make sense. You would believe in fairytales and happy ever afters.

Because they both found theirs in each other’s arms. 

Under the same sky that once witnessed their love, a new love was taking place.

 

~FIN~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who read and followed this in twitter as well as here, i didnt expect it to be this long haha i hope you liked it!!! this was a prompt that i didnt even plan on writing >< but here we are lol until next time

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are highly appreciated :"D  
> you can find me in @touchofbeige at twt teehee


End file.
